With the development of computer technology and the unceasing accumulation of network data, artificial intelligence technology has developed very rapidly. In the field of artificial intelligence, the intelligent voice service integrating voice identification, natural language processing and machine learning technology is increasingly more widely used.
In voice interaction based on an intelligent voice service, a user may execute operations, such as multimedia resource playing and information inquiry. Upon receiving a voice request, an existing intelligent voice service platform may initiate relevant functions, and provide established operation interfaces, for example, when playing music, interfaces for operations, such as “play the next,” “pause,” “continue to play” and “add to favourites” are provided. For all users using the intelligent voice device, same operation interfaces are provided for the same type of voice service. However, implicit demands may be different when users send different voice requests requesting for the same type of voice services. When the users want to execute other operations without configured interfaces in the playing interface, the user needs to spend time on multilevel lookup in the application interface.